


I Love You (And Other Problems)

by thirtypercentdone



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Friends to Enemies, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirtypercentdone/pseuds/thirtypercentdone
Summary: When Catra decides to leave the hoard she doesn't know what she wants to do, but when she's "kidnapped" by Glimmer, Bow, and Adora, she starts to understand what the future holds. Friendships and...more-than-friendships? are formed and tested as Catra joins the rebellion and fights by her ex-best friend's and almost lover's side.





	1. Call me.

When Catra was twelve, Shadow Weaver had told her she would always be weak. 

 

So she spent the next five years doing everything she could to get stronger, she fought, she trained, she studied. She killed any semblance of an Achilles heel. 

 

But there was a weakness she hadn’t accounted for. 

 

And feeling the cool metal of Adora’s sword against her throat, she might know what it is. 

 

_ “Hey, Adora.”  _

 

Adora drops her sword and gives Catra a dirty look. 

 

“You’re coming with us.”, Glimmer says, a smug look finding its way onto her face. 

 

Bow tugs her sleeve, “We’re the good guys, remember?”

 

“And?”

 

“We don’t hold people for ransom!”

 

While Glimmer and Bow argue, Adora remains silent, keeping her eyes firmly fixed on the ground. Catra tries to bite through the ropes tying her limbs to no avail. 

 

“Listen, they have Entrapta and if we have Catra they’re bound to let her go.”, Glimmer states. 

 

“But-”, Bow starts. 

 

“Just think of it as a trade.”

 

“Hate to break it to you, princess, but the hoard isn’t coming for me.”, Catra drawls, a bored look in her eye. 

 

“What? Why?”, Glimmer asks.

 

“Let’s just say they don’t want to see me right now.”

 

“What? Did you fall out of their good graces?”, Glimmer asks, sarcasm dripping from every syllable. 

 

“Not exactly.”

 

Adora snaps her head up and looks Catra in the eyes, “Then what happened?”

 

“I left.”

 

Glimmer groans, “You’re lying.”, she turns to the rest of the group, “She’s always lying, right?”

 

Adora and Bow don’t bother responding. 

 

“I’m not lying, your highness. So torture me or kidnap me or kill me, I don’t care. Do what you have to.”, Catra hisses through her teeth. 

 

“Wha-We don’t do that here.”, Bow replies, obviously startled at the suggestion. 

 

Catra pauses for a moment, “What?”

 

“We don’t torture, kidnap, or kill people.”

 

“Then what do you do?”

 

Bow shrugs, “Save the world, mostly.”

 

Glimmer’s expression suddenly shifts as she turns towards Catra, “Would you be interested in that?”

 

Catra furrows her brow, “Interested in what?”

 

“Saving the world?”

 

“Why?”, Catra replies, obviously suspicious. 

 

Before Glimmer can answer, Bow pulls her aside. “Need I remind you she’s a bad guy?”

 

Glimmer sighs, “Yes, I know. But you have to admit, she’s a fighter...and we don’t really have one of those.”

 

“What are you talking about?”, Bow asks, incredulous. 

 

“Adora is amazing, sure, but we need her to be She-Ra and I have my powers but without those? I’m useless, the same goes for all of the princesses really-”

 

“What are you saying?”

 

“I’m saying we need someone who isn’t incapacitated without magic.” 

 

“You know I can hear you, right?”, Catra says. 

 

Glimmer levels Bow with a stare, “Right, could you untie her?”

 

Bow complies, somewhat hesitantly, and removes Catra from the ropes binding her legs and arms, Catra massages her wrist as though she had just removed a pair of handcuffs. 

 

“So you want me on your side?”, Catra asks, a smirk growing on her face. 

 

Before Bow can chime in, Glimmer responds, “Yes.”

 

“What? Where was I when we discussed this?”, Adora interjects. 

 

“You were right next to us…”

 

Catra grins, “Sorry, I tend to be a bit of a distraction for her.”

 

“You do not!”

 

Catra just smiles, and Adora can’t think. 

 

Adora takes a deep breath, “Okay, Catra. Do you want to join the rebellion?”

 

There's a silence, something hangs in the air between the two girls, it feels electric.  

 

“What a stupid question.” 

 


	2. West end girls

“Of course I will.”, Catra replies easily.

 

Glimmer tries to conceal a smile, and Bow just shakes his head.

 

Adora nods, “It’s settled then, we’ll bring you back to the castle, and the queen will decide whether you’re a good fit for the rebellion.”

 

Catra frowns, “Okay.”

 

The trek to Bright Moon is long, and considering Glimmer used up all her teleportation magic kidnapping Catra, they have to walk.

 

“So...why’d you leave?”, Bow asks.

 

“None of your business.”, Catra replies, plowing ahead to the front of the group.

 

Bow sighs and jogs a little to keep up.

 

“You know, if you join the rebellion, we’ll be talking all the time.”, He says.

 

Catra scoffs, “I think I can find a way around it.”

 

“I doubt it, I’m just trying to scope out how evil you are.”

 

“Aw, you think I’m evil?”, Catra teases.

 

“Just a little.”, Bow replies.

 

“Try a lot.”

 

“I’m just _saying_ this might be a lot easier if you opened up a little.”

 

“Not my forté, Legolas.”

 

Catra picks up speed, now Glimmer and Adora are trailing behind them.

 

“What’s your favorite color?”, Bow asks.

“What are you doing?”  


“It’s red, right? That’s your whole thing...Or maybe orange-”

 

“My whole _what?”,_ She says.

 

“You know...colour scheme?”

 

“Any aesthetic is unintentional, the hoard wasn’t exactly hung up on fashion”

 

“Well, what’s with your weird hat thing?”, He asks, poking the metal contraption sitting on her head.

 

“Shut up, Adora gave it to me.”

 

Bow takes a minute to think this over, but comes up with nothing strange, Adora and Catra used to be best friends, after all.

 

“So if it’s not red-”, He starts. 

 

“Stop it.”, Catra snaps.

 

“Stop what?”

 

“Trying to... _bond_ with me. It’s weird.”

 

“No can do, Cats, is it okay if I call you that?”

 

“It is not.”

 

Glimmer surges forward, dragging Adora with her, “What are you guys talking about?”

 

Bow slings an arm around Catra, she pushes it off. “Cats and I were just talking about where we were going to set up camp for the night, it’s getting pretty dark.”

 

“What an astute observation.”, Glimmer replies, eyes turned towards the darkening sky.

“Cats?”, Adora asks, dumbfounded.

 

Catra waves her off, “Don’t worry about it.”

 

Adora wrinkles her nose and Catra almost thinks it’s adorable.

 

 

Almost.

  


“Do these wood look safe?”, Glimmer asks.

 

Bow shrugs, “Not sure, the map doesn’t say they’re _unsafe_ so we’ll probably be fine.”

 

“Did you bring the tents?”

 

“Yes, two.”

 

Glimmer smiles, “Good, one can fit two people so-”

 

“Me and Cats in one?”

 

Catra rolls her eyes, another one of his bonding attempts and she was going back to the hoard.

 

Glimmer shakes her head, “Hell no. You are not leaving my side, what if we get attacked?”

 

“We have She-Ra.”, Bow argues.

 

“Correction, Catra has She-Ra. They’ll share a tent, right guys?”

 

Adora doesn’t bother looking at Catra before she responds, “Sure.”

 

“Great.”

 

Catra smirks, the pink tinge in her cheeks barely noticeable.

 

“This should be fun.”, She whispers.

 

Adora gulps.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos are much appreciated! I loved writing this.


	3. I think we're alone now

The tent is dark aside from a lantern Adora has placed in between their sleeping bags, illuminating her blonde hair varying shades of yellow. 

 

“This is so weird.”, Adora says, fluffing her pillow. 

 

“What is?”, Catra replies, even though she already knows. 

 

“ _ This.  _ Us seeing each other in a non-murdery way.” 

 

“Aw, did you miss me?”, Catra teases, leaning closer to Adora’s face. 

 

Adora pulls back, her face red. “You know I did.” 

 

Catra smiles a little, seemingly caught off guard by the response. 

 

Adora clears her throat, “Did you miss me?”

 

“You wish.”

 

Adora groans, “Come on...not even a little?” 

 

Catra smirks, “Maybe a little.” 

 

“I’ll take it.” 

 

“How have you been?”, Adora asks after a minute, resisting the urge to bandage the not quite healed cuts on Catra’s forearm and cheek. 

 

Catra rolls her eyes “Did you seriously just ask me that?” 

 

“You look like hell.” 

 

“Gee thanks, Adora, it’s great seeing you too.” 

 

Adora sighs, “You know what I mean.” 

 

“Yeah, I do. And I’m fine.” 

 

“Really?” 

 

“Aw, Dora. Are you worried about me?”, Catra replies in a singsong voice. 

 

“Always am, Cats.” 

 

Catra runs a hand over her face, “Don’t call me that.” 

 

“Then don’t call me Dora.”

 

“Can I call you mine?”

 

Adora sputters, ‘What?” 

 

Catra laughs, “Sorry”, she takes a minute to catch her breath, “You face-it’s just.” she breaks down laughing again. “Priceless.” 

 

“It wasn’t that funny.”, Adora grumbles. 

 

“Agree to disagree.” 

 

“Or  _ not”  _

 

“Oh, I’d say it was pretty Adora-ble.” 

 

Adora doesn’t reply. 

 

“Get it? Adora-ble.”, Catra repeats. 

 

Adora cracks a small smile, “I get it.” 

 

Catra nods, seemingly satisfied. 

 

There’s a moment of comfortable silence as Catra unzips her sleeping bag and climbs in. 

 

“I missed this.”, Adora whispers.

 

“Not enough.”, Catra replies dryly. 

 

Adora sits up, “What?” 

 

“I mean you still left.” 

 

“How many times do I have to tell you-”, Adora starts. 

 

“How many times do I have to tell  _ you  _ that it doesn’t matter, you still left  _ me, _ you ran away from  _ me _ .”, Catra grits out, as though it’s physically painful to say. 

 

“I was running away from the hoard, not you.” 

 

“You still abandoned me, you still-” 

 

“I asked you to come with me! You know I’d do anything for you!”, Adora practically yells, careful not to be too loud so as to not wake Bow and Glimmer in the next tent over. 

 

“Anything except stay.” 

 

“You know that’s not-” 

 

“I’m going to bed.”, Catra says, already turning over, facing away from Adora. 

 

“Catra, we should talk about this-” 

 

“Goodnight, Adora.” 

 

Adora sighs and turns over, mumbling a goodnight and blowing out the lantern. 

 

Catra squeezes her eyes shut, and begs her body not to fall asleep too easily to the sound of Adora’s breathing, but old habits die hard. 

 

Catra's dreams are black and white pictures of long forgotten memories. 

 

_ The training room in the Fight Zone, Adora and Catra are fifteen. They are sparring and Catra wins, landing on top of Adora, knees on either side of Adora’s hips and a dagger at her throat.  _

 

_ “Finally!”, Catra yells to the empty training room, still panting from the long, drawn-out fight.  _

 

_ Adora nods, smiling a little, “Good job.”  _

 

_ Catra takes a minute to catch her breath.  _

 

_ Adora squirms, “Could you, you know, get the pointy weapon away from my major arteries?”  _

 

_ Catra looks at the knife in her hands and quickly throws it aside, standing up and dragging Adora with her.  _

 

_ “That was a good match.”, Adora concedes.  _

 

_ “Yeah, you didn’t let me win, right?”  _

 

_ “Nope, maybe next time.”, Adora jokes.  _

 

_ Catra laughs and collapses against a wall, grabbing a drink from her water bottle.  _

 

_ Some water lands on her chin, Adora won’t stop staring at her.  _

 

_ Adora places her hands on Catra’s hips, leaning in until their lips are a breath apart, “You’ve got something there.”  _

 

Catra’s eyes snap open. 

 

That didn’t really happen. 

 

Adora never fell in love with her. 

 

If she had, maybe she would have stayed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after this next chapter (chapter 4) updates will be weekly and the story will really start.


	4. Into the groove

“If we start now, we’ll be back at Bright Moon by this afternoon if we hustle, so we should get going.”, Bow says, packing the tents into his impossibly tiny bag.

 

“Fine by me.”, Catra mumbles, and stalks forward, slumping down on a tree stump.  

 

Glimmer shoots Adora look that translates to, “What the hell happened?”

 

Adora just shrugs.

 

Bow finishes packing and throws the backpack over one shoulder. “Are either of you going to talk to her?”

 

Adora and Glimmer keep their eyes on the ground.

 

Bow groans, “Fine, I’ll do it. Never say I didn’t contribute to the goddamn rebellion.”

 

Adora smiles, “Love you, Bow.”

 

Bow grins and rolls his eyes, “Sure you do.”

 

Bow approaches Catra with the same caution one might approach a bear in hibernation, or a beehive, slowly and silently.

 

“Why are you staring at me?”, Catra hisses.

 

Bow jumps back, “Jesus.”

 

Catra almost smiles.

 

“So, you’re giving me more ice than Frosta right now. What’s up?”, Bow asks.

 

“My feelings aren’t your business, Hawkeye.”

 

“How many of those do you have?”, Bow says, referring to the constant barrage of pop culture nicknames he wouldn’t have thought she knew about.

 

“Keep testing me and you’ll find out”

 

Bow throws his hands up in mock surrender, “Okay, don’t tell me. But if you’re joining the rebellion, you’re going to have to be a little more open about your feelings.”

 

“Why? You’re not recruiting me for my feelings.”

 

Bow pauses for a moment, “Because the rebellion...we’re like a family and family’s care about each other. And once you become apart of our family, you can’t just keep pushing people away.”

Catra crosses her arms, “I guess.’

 

Bow shoves her shoulder, “You need to open up to the possibility that people might like you.”

 

Catra scoffs, “Like you?”

 

“Oh, Cats, You know I’m still terrified of you.”

 

Catra grins a little, “As you should be.”

 

“But maybe if you told Adora-”

 

“Nope.”

 

Bow frowns, “Maybe if you told Adora what was bothering you, she could help you move past it.”

 

“I-it’s just...Adora was my best friend and now-”, Catra seems to catch herself midsentence.

 

“I’ll figure it out.”, she finishes.

 

Bow’s doubt is evident, but he says nothing.

 

“Could you two help us pack up actual helpful supplies?”, Adora calls, struggling with a pot of what looks like soup.

 

“Anything for you, baby.”, Catra replies over her shoulder.

 

Adora drops the soup.

 

Catra smirks at Bow and walks over to help clean up.

 

“Dammit, Adora.”, Glimmer mutters, rushing to her friend’s aide.

 

Catra grabs some paper towel and kneels down with Adora to soak up the mess. Adora bumps her forearm against Catra’s purposefully, trying desperately to meet Catra's eyes. 

 

“Are we good?”, Adora whispers, once Glimmer and Bow are out of earshot.

 

Catra takes a deep breath and lifts her head to meet her friend's gaze, “We’re fine.”

 

Adora beams, “Let’s go to Bright Moon.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay after this we get into the central plot, so updates will be weekly and (hopefully) longer. I know y'all want romance and believe me that's exactly what you're going to get. (Also thank you to everyone who's left a kudos or comment on this story I love all of you)


	5. Walk this way

The people in Bright Moon are kind and have a lightness about them that Catra has never seen before, everyone in the Fright Zone seemed to have a million pounds pressing into their shoulders at all times, here things were different. Better. 

 

Catra can’t take her eyes off the crowd of bustling, carefree people. Their hair and clothes dyed every shade of the rainbow and their smiles bright. 

 

Adora nudges Catra’s side, “You totally like it here.” 

 

Catra jumps, “What? I do not.” 

 

Adora just smirks, “Uh huh, for sure.” 

 

“I don’t!” 

 

“Whatever you say, but stop staring at the townspeople, you’ll freak them out.”, Adora replies smugly before spinning on her heel and walking away. 

 

Catra tears her eyes away from the people and looks at the dusty cobblestone ground beneath her feet. She’d been so transfixed by the life of the city that she hadn’t noticed Glimmer and Bow weaving their way through the crowd, now she has to run to catch up. 

 

“Where’d you run off to?”, Bow asks. 

 

“Nowhere.  I’m here now, aren’t I?”, Catra answers, a little defensive. 

 

Glimmer whips around, a little panicked, “Yes, and just in time. My mom will be getting out of her conference any second.” 

 

“Queen Angella?” 

 

“Yes.”, Glimmer says, wringing her hands. 

 

“Are you okay Glimmer?.”, Adora replies. 

 

Glimmer sighs shakily, “Yeah? Me? I’m great. I just-” 

 

“What is  _ she  _ doing here?”, Queen Angella asks, appearing behind Bow and gesturing to Catra. 

 

“Mom, I can explain-”

 

“Get to the palace right now. We can’t discuss this out here” 

 

The group follows behind the Queen Angella on the way to the palace, all of them careful not to fall too far behind. 

 

When they arrive into the throne room, the queen instructs her guards to leave. Catra holds her breath. 

 

When the queen turns around to face the group, she moves eerily slow, her face the picture of composure. 

 

“Now, Glimmer. Could you please tell me why you brought a _ hoard soldier  _ into our kingdom?” 

 

Glimmer wrings her hands, “Well technically she left the hoard-” 

 

“Great. You brought a spy.”, the queen says, pinching the skin between her eyebrows.

 

“Your majesty, I’m not a spy. I left the Hoard because...I realized what they were doing was wrong and I-...I couldn’t keep hurting people.”, Catra confesses, her head hanging low. 

 

“You still worked for them, you still partook the destruction of almost a dozen cities.”, Queen Angella replies. 

 

“Yes, and I’m sorry, genuinely sorry. The hoard raised me to be a weapon, they took me in as a child-”, Catra starts before seemingly being at a loss. 

 

Adora continues, “We both grew up in the hoard, your majesty. And they don’t tell you what they’re doing. People change, I did, and so can Catra.” 

 

The queen sighs, “Okay, but why is she here?” 

 

Glimmer clears her throat, “We thought that since almost every other princess was incapacitated without magic, we needed someone who didn’t depend on it at all.” 

 

“And she can fight?”, Queen Angella asks. 

Adora almost snorts, “Yes.” 

 

The queen nods, “Very well, she can stay. But I’d be careful if I were you.” 

 

Bow beams, relieved. 

 

“Thank you, your majesty.”, Catra says, 

 

The queen almost smiles. 

 

“I’m sure you have of a lot on your plate, Glimmer. Especially now that you’ve added a new addition to the-” 

 

Bow cuts her off, “Best friend squad!” 

 

“Yes...that.”, The Queen replies, somewhat dejected. 

 

Glimmer grabs Catra’s arm, “Come on Cats, we have a lot to do.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it seemed like the queen took little to no convincing but I really want to get into the romance so this was a little rushed. Leave a comment and kudos if you like the story so far! thanks for reading.


	6. I can't go for that (no can do)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! this is just a quick transition chapter into all the tropes.

Bow and Glimmer arrive in the great hall before Catra and Adora, the high ceilings make their voices echo, even though they try to whisper. 

 

“It’s amazing your mom even let Catra join the rebellion.”, Bow says. 

 

“Yeah, amazing.”, Glimmer replies, a mischievous lilt in her tone. 

 

Bow narrows his eyes, “What?” 

 

Glimmer lowers her voice and darts her eyes around the room, “Now that Catra is on our side, we can finally...you know.” 

 

“You know what?” 

 

“Set her and Adora up!”, Glimmer smiles. 

 

Bow sighs, “You know that’s a little-” 

 

“Genius?”, Glimmer asks, wiggling her eyebrows. 

 

“Manipulative. We don’t even know if they like each other.” 

 

Glimmer rolls her eyes, “They used to sleep in the same bed, Bow.” 

 

“Platonically!” 

 

Glimmer puts a hand on her hip, “Whatever, we’re having a ball in a couple of weeks and I’m going to insist that Adora gets some dance training because of the nightmare that was-” 

 

“The princess ball”, Bow finishes. 

 

“Right. And you know who’s perfect to train her?” 

 

“Catra?” 

 

“Exactly!” 

 

Bow runs a hand down his face, “We can’t interfere in their relationship.” 

 

“Technically we’d just be helping things along.” 

 

“Let’s just see what happens.” 

 

The corner of Glimmer’s mouth quirks upwards, “Or...we could do something else.” 

 

Bow mimics her expression, “What do you have in mind?” 

 

“Just a wager. I bet Adora and Catra will be together by the time the ball comes around.” 

 

“No way, they're disasters. They'll never confess that quick."

"I disagree." 

 

Bow pauses for a moment to think, "What are the stakes?” 

 

“If you win I...I’ll stop teleporting when you tell me to, I won’t exhaust myself or my power at all, even in battle.”

 

Bow smiles, “That’s good. If you win I’ll let you spend the weekend at my dads' place with me. Baby pictures included.” 

 

“Then we have a deal.” 

 

Bow and Glimmer shake hands. 

 

“May the best man win.”, Bow says. 

 

“She will.”


	7. Just like honey

 

“What are you guys talking about?”, Catra asks.

 

Bow and Glimmer jump back

 

“Uh...Nothing. Just waiting for the other princesses to get here.”, Glimmer stammers.

 

Catra nods slowly and narrows her eyes, “Uh huh.”

 

“I mean-uh-it’s not about _you_ or anything-although we should probably discuss that considering you’ve almost killed all of them more than once. We already had a meeting planned so...yeah.”, Glimmer rambles, filling the empty room with echoes of her shaky voice.

 

“Okay.”, Catra replies, raising an eyebrow, “Very convincing, Princess.”

 

Glimmer clears her throat, “Yes, well...they’ll be here soon.”

 

Catra sits at the long rectangular table, across from Bow and Glimmer. The silence stretches on and none of them feel it’s appropriate to break it. Bow is about to say something that will probably get him punched before Adora bursts through the door.

 

“Am I late?”, Adora says, jogging towards the table.

 

Glimmer smiles, “Right on time.”

 

Adora stumbles over the uneven floor and Catra mumbles a quick, “Smooth, Dora.”

 

Adora frowns but sits down next to Catra anyway.

“How does it feel to be a good guy?”, Adora asks, nudging Catra in the ribs.

 

“I’m not a guy, I’m a cat.”, Catra responds, deadpan.

 

There’s silence for a moment before Bow laughs a little, “Did you just make a joke that wasn’t at anyone’s expense?”

 

Catra rolls her eyes, “None of your business, Robin Hood.”

 

Bow blows past the insult and continues to gush, “Awe, Cat’s finally made a joke that wasn’t about murdering us! This is cause for celebration.”

 

Glimmer sees her opening, and she takes it, “Speaking of celebration, there’s a ball coming up pretty soon.”

 

Bow glares at her.

 

Adora blinks, “But the Princess Ball only happens every 10 years?”

 

“Yes, but this isn’t the Princess Ball, anyone can go. Well, anyone _can_ ...we _have_ to.”

 

“Why?”, Adora asks.

 

“You’re She-Ra and I’m a princess, there’s no way out for us.”

 

Adora turns to Catra, “If I’m not getting out of it, then neither are you.”

 

Catra grins, “Are you asking me on a date right now?”

 

Adora blushes brightly, “What? No. You’ll be my plus one and Bow will be Glimmers.”

 

Catra leans closer to Adora, “But you didn’t ask it like that.”

 

“I didn’t ask at all.”

 

“Honestly, Adora if you’re that desperate to go out with me-”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“You could’ve just-”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Asked.”

 

“Shut up!”, Adora practically yells, frustrated but almost smiling.

 

Catra raises her hands in mock surrender, “You know I’m just playing with you, Dora. And since you asked so nicely, of course, I’ll be your plus one.”

 

Adora rolls her eyes, “That’s all I was asking for.”

 

Catra wiggles her eyebrows, “Or was it?”

 

“Yes, it really was.”

 

“the lady doth protest too much.”

 

Adora scoffs, “Was that fucking Shakespeare?”

 

Catra winks, ‘You know it, babe.”

 

“Hamlet?”

 

“You know I’m literate, right?”

 

“Okay so read my lips; Be my plus one, with no other hidden meaning, to the ball? All jokes aside.”

 

Catra smiles and for once it looks genuine, “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey fellas, this chapter is a little short but I hoped you liked it, please comment and kudos if you like this work I'll owe you my life. (ps, anyone noticing a theme in chapter titles? just saying.)

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this fic is going to be a long one so get ready! if you left a kudos that would be pretty sweet of you :)


End file.
